


Little Bits and Pieces

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: There are still bits that Harry has to put together.(Movie spoilers, especially towards the movie's end)





	Little Bits and Pieces

There were still gaps in Harry's memory.

Admittedly, he was _alive_ , still, so he could live with the gaps in his memory. There were little bits and pieces that he could pick up, fragments of the time when he had been merged with his pikachu partner. Little bits of time that he'd spent with Tim, minutes more than he'd spent with his son combined for the last few years.

He definitely had Mewtwo to thank for that. 

At least Tim was sticking around. That was worth everything, to patch up everything with his son. Or almost everything. There were still wounds to be healed, but Tim was listening now. Tim had come into his own with the whole plot with the R serum, the mad plan to merge two lifeforms together, and Harry was so proud of him. He would make a great detective. He was already one.

He was definitely a better man than Harry himself, though Harry had tried to redeem himself. Tried to make right what he'd done wrong. With Tim by his side, maybe he'd do a better job of it.

But at least the world hadn't ended, and everything was well in Ryme City. And that was all he could ask for.


End file.
